


Imprisoned love 3

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	Imprisoned love 3

Lucio grunts as his back hits the wall, his large companion pressing him to the wall as the sounds of guards rushing by echo in their ears. The kingdom was on high alert ever since their escape. 

They had found a small townhouse outside of the city walls that they could stay at, one of the places they had both frequinted before the whole situation erupted.

They couldn't stay there for long, ever place near the kingdom was being checked, they would have to move along. Without any idea of how to sneak outside the wall, lucio was relying fully on his love. 

Suddenly he was hauled over the other man's shoulder, barely able to keep a hold on his bag. He kept quiet, trying his hardest to hold on and not cause a ruckus.

Before he knew it he was being guided through a small hole in the city hall in a small part of the city he had never been in. they made their way away from the kingdom, hiding in the forest as they went.

Lucio kept close to the other, his stomach filled with butterflies from being so far from home and knowing he could never go back.


End file.
